Descent into chaos
by Jake x2
Summary: A darkness is coming to Equestria. An old evil has returned and is determined to destroy everything. Oriax, the demon lord. With help from his slave Soul-Hook, he intends to shroud the world in darkness. Everyponies lives are about to descend into chaos. WARNING: This story contains strong language, use of drugs, clop and gore.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark, miserable night in Ponyville, but not one of the young fillies or colts seemed to mind as they were getting ready for the big rave DJ-Pon3 was hosting at the new club, Party Ponies. But, up on a distant hillside, trouble was brewing. An Alicorn with jet black fur and a long black and dark purple mane was performing an ancient ritual. His horn was glowing a dark purple colour and he was whispering a language that no pony this day in age has heard. He had sharp, fang like teeth, his eyes were a bright purple with a darker purple aura coming from them. The Alicorn gave a malicious smile as his eyes narrowed once the spell was complete. Suddenly a huge burst of flames appeared in the air and a pony was revealed in the clearing smoke. "Long time no see, Soul-Hook." The Alicorn spoke in a low, deep voice. The addressed pony was also jet black with a mane that was black with red streaks in it, Soul-Hook's horn was snapped in half so he could not use any magic. He was also missing his cutie mark. "Wow Oriax did you really need to take all those years just to do that? I was so fucking bored!" Soul replied angrily. Oriax just shrugged and signaled Soul-Hook to follow, they headed towards Ponyville...

The club was alive with everypony laughing and joking, strobe lights were flying in all directions there was a cloud of smoke around the dance floor, ponies were drinking, smoking, dancing and most importantly having a good time. Up on the stage was the unmistakable white pony with her blue mane, DJ-Pon3. The doors swung open to reveal Oriax and Soul-Hook, everypony stopped to look at them but soon carried on their conversations. DJ glanced at them and thought to herself 'I'll speak to them later' she didn't know why... it was just something about them. "Go get me a drink Soul." Oriax commanded. Soul snarled back. "No, go get your own," his eyes narrowed. Oriax just threw a menacing look over him. "Fine... fuck sake..." Soul-Hook mumbled to himself as he headed towards the bar. Lots of stallions and mares were ordering drinks and getting drunk. There was a suspicious looking pony sat at the bar, she had beige fur, with a mane of pale green with streaks of pale yellow. She sat drinking tequila on the rocks. She shot Soul a glance and noted his face and went back to drinking. Another pony was also at the bar by herself, known as The Great and Powerful Trixie. She was a magic act that had recently come into Ponyville to showcase her talents as the best Unicorn in all of Equestria. Soul-Hook noticed she was crying, he thought he'd go see what was troubling her.

Oriax scanned the room, he looked at DJ longer than the others. He walked over the stage where she mixing her tracks and shouted up to her, catching her attention. "Hey...Umm...you got time to talk!" She replied "Not now! I finish in ten! Come and speak to me then!" Oriax just shrugged and pushed ponies out of the way to sit at the bar, he sat next to the beige pony with the pale green mane.

Soul-Hook sat down and thought of what to say. "Hey, what's a pony as pretty as you crying for? Pretty ponies aren't supposed to cry." Soul asked sympathetically. "Oh... It's nothing, you wouldn't understand..." Trixie whimpered wiping away her tears. "It obviously does matter if you're crying" Soul said frowning. "Well, if you must know. Trixie came to Ponyville to showcase her talents to the po-" Soul-Hook interrupted with "Wait, wait, wait! I want to know about you, not Trixie!" Trixie just laughed and said "You're funny."

Oriax slammed his glass down on the table. A brown coated stallion with a pitch black mane nudged his friend next to him and said "Hey, thats that guys 50th shot!" His friend nodded looking impressed. "I think you've had enough now. Don't you think you'll get alcohol poisoning or something?" the bar tender asked. Oriax just shook his head and said "I'm not like other ponies." After having said that he got up from his stool and walked away like he hadn't been near any drink at all. The beige pony at the bar looked at his cutie mark, it was a purple inverted pentagram that seemed to move slightly and glow. 'He's right... He isn't a normal pony.' She thought to herself, 'I'll have to look into this.' She got up from her stool and stumbled to the exit.

DJ-Pon3 signaled Oriax to come backstage as another pony got up to the decks and carried on for her. He followed her to her dressing room, all of a sudden before he could enter she slammed the door on him and said she would be out in a minute, he just shrugged and said "Okay." After waiting for about 2 minutes, he could hear drawers being opened and rustling noises coming from inside, he then heard DJ say "Aha! There you are!" After DJ had said that there was a sound of a plastic bag being opened. "Okay you can come in now!" Once she said that Oriax used his magic to open the door, he stepped in and took a look around the room. It was painted white with a few pictures hanging on the walls, there was a mirror with light bulbs around it in the center and in each corner of the room there was various music equipment; the wires were tangled together.

Before Oriax could say a word an ecstasy pill was forced down his throat by DJ's magic, he looked at her as she took one too. All of a sudden he felt a hot wave wash over him and started to feel tingles and pulses in his skin, anything he touched sent stronger tingles through his body. Colors became a lot brighter and more vibrant, the music in the background became fast and distorted. "What in the hells is happe-" Before Oriax could finish his sentence DJ-Pon3 planted a kiss on his lips and slid her tongue through into his mouth, Oriax gladly returned the kiss. DJ noticed this and started to kiss him harder and slowly took steps back towards the table in front of the mirror where she leaned back on the table, she broke the kiss and lay down on her back and spread her hind-legs to reveal her plot to the stallion. He leaned down and gave a lick at the slightly wet marehood, DJ moaned a little and with that seal of approval Oriax darted his tongue into her pussy pushing past the lips and exploring her inner walls. DJ was surprised at his sudden enthusiasm and let out a gasp, holding the stallions head with both her hooves while he ate out her love cave now dripping with saliva and her own juices. Oriax found that sensitive bump above her slit, he put a hoof on it and started rubbing it as fast as he could trying to keep in rhythm with his tongue. "Oh...th-that's it...right there!" DJ moaned between her breaths. She started to make a circular motion with her hips as she was about to reach her climax. "I-I'm gonna...c-cum!" DJ groaned loudly, Oriax wanted to give this fine mare the best orgasm she ever had, and with that he quickly cast a spell that he learned a few centuries back that enhanced the sensitivity of a mare's pussy and increased the work of the tongue. "Oh Sweet Celestia!... J-just a little more... O-Oh fuck!" DJ screamed out as her body tensed and her pussy released her sweet juices all over Oriax' tongue and in his mouth with several squirts. Oriax greedily caught her love juices in his mouth swallowed them, he stood up on his hind legs and put his front legs on either side of DJ's head, he was rock hard and wanted his pleasure. "M-More" DJ moaned.

He held his hooves on DJ's flank as he was mounting her, he gave it a little slap causing DJ to exhale slightly, he put the head of his huge stallionhood up to her soaking wet marehood, he made the head of his cock slowly push past her pussy lips making her breathe heavier and he pulled back out quickly and let out a little chuckle, he loved teasing mortals. "Just... get on with it back there!" DJ raised her voice and blushed afterwards. "As you wish." Once having said that he grabbed tightly onto her flank and pulled her back as he started to violently thrust inside her. DJ cried out in pain and tears started to form in her eyes but the pain was quickly replaced with vast amounts of pleasure as Oriax's hard stallionhood pounding her causing slapping sounds and loud screams.

Soul-Hook was trying to find Oriax and eventually came to Vinyl's dressing room. "Ummm... Oriax?" He asked and pressed his ear to the door, he could hear a mare screaming in ecstasy and moans coming from a stallion."Wow Oriax... Your first day back to Equestria and you're already at it again..." Soul said to himself as he facehoofed. He shook his head then walked away.

Back in the dressing room DJ was leaning her head down on the table with her tongue drooping out of her mouth and saliva dribbling from her mouth and onto the table with her flank raised high in the air as the hard stallionhood continued to fuck her seemingly non-stop. "Oh...Oh yes! I want... all... of that...cock inside... m-me!" DJ moaned between her breaths. Oriax slapped her flank hard causing DJ to jerk upwards, he quickly pulled her backwards all the way onto his cock until only an inch of it could be seen. "Holy shit!" DJ screamed, her eyes rolled backwards as she reached her second climax cumming all over Oriax' big cock. At the same time as DJ, Oriax released his cum deep inside her filling up her pussy and leaking out onto the floor with her juices. Oriax slowly laid her down on the table; she had passed out from pure pleasure and exhaustion with a smile on her face. Oriax found this quite cute and let out a little giggle. He headed towards the door and opened it with his magic. He saw Soul-Hook sat there with an un-amused look decorated across his face.

"Finally! You two are finished in there! Now I can have my fun!" Soul quickly pushed past Oriax and grabbed DJ by her shoulders, ready to tear her limb from limb before Oriax stopped him. "Hey! I never gave you permission to even touch her! Get away from her!" Oriax shouted."But... why? You never normally spare these mere mortals!" Soul replied with a frown. "Just leave this one be." And with that Soul growled in anger and slammed DJ down so hard it broke 3 of her ribs she suddenly snapped awake and let out a scream of pain, before leaving he slammed his hoof down on her right foreleg causing it to snap. DJ let out another long, agonizing scream. Soul stormed past both of the ponies and kept a steady trot out of the club. Oriax was filled with anger and felt disappointed in his minion.

Soul was walking with an angry expression on his face. Trixie noticed this and wanted to help him and find out was wrong so she called him over from the doors which he was about to push open. They both took a seat at the bar. "Nearly closing time everypony!" The bartender exclaimed. "So, what's wrong Soul?" The light blue pony asked leaning into the demon pony's line of sight. "I just had a row with a friend... that's all." When Soul finished his sentence he ordered 2 shots of vodka and gave one to Trixie, they both downed them at the same time. The black pony started to walk off and said to Trixie; "You're paying."

As soon as they stepped out of the doors Trixie and Soul were hit by a gust of cold midnight air. Trixie shivered in the cold whereas the jet black pony wasn't phased by it. "W-Where .. a-are you.. s-sleeping t-tonight?" The light blue pony asked. The demon pony replied with; "Not sure, probably just on a bench in a park somewhere." When Trixie heard this she gasped and quickly said "You can't do that! Come st-stay with me in my tent!" Soul nodded and said thanks.

The demon pony and the magician pony were in Trixies enchanted tent set up near the Everfree Forest. "Umm... I hope you don't mind me asking but... What happened to your horn... and... why dont you have your Cutie mark?" Trixie asked nervously. Soul-Hooks eyes shot open as all the memories came flooding back...

**More will be revealed in later chapters if you're curious about the characters.  
Please review it helps. Tell me what I can improve on.**


	2. Chapter 2

Soul-Hook's head throbbed from the painful memories, he wobbled.

"Are you ok?" Trixie asked, leaning forward to catch him if he fell.

"I'm fine." Soul grunted.

"Well obviously somethings the matter, come on, you can trust me." The magician said sympathetically.

"I said I'm fine!" Soul-Hook shouted, and with that turned his back on the shocked pony and laid down.

Trixie laid next to him, he could tell she was there, he felt her heartbeat as if it was his own, her slow breathing,her very blood pumping around her veins.

"I understand." She said simply, and with that she felt asleep.

Soul-Hook tensed up, his head began to swim with bad memories, he fell into a deep sleep, remembering his past life five hundred years ago .

It was a warm, sunny day in Canterlot, all the little foals were out playing, the older ponies watching them carefully. The birds were singing and dogs barking. The streets were filled with chatter and laughter, smells of freshly cooked food filled the air. Everypony were living their life unaware of the tragedy that has struck their busy city.

"Follow me, my small friend. The things we need to find the ones responsible are just in this building" The black Alicorn said.

"Ok Oriax, as long as this helps, I'll follow you anywhere." The grey unicorn said.

Oriax swung open the large wooden doors, it was dark inside, unnatural noises echoed from within. Oriax turned to check the unicorn, he was noticeably worried about entering. He had a grey coat with a grey coat, steaks of orange brightened it up. He had bright blue eyes.

"By the way, what's your name? I didn't quite catch it "Oriax asked.

"Steel Masquerade." He said.

"Right." Oriax nodded."Lets enter."

"Oh, ok then." Steel replied, stuttering.

Oriax mumbled some words and candles flashed on illuminating the room, at the same time the heavy doors slammed shut. In the corner growling noises could be heard, Steel had never felt so scared. His gaze was fixed on the corner, still dark. Oriax noticed his stare.

"Don't worry, the creature making those unearthly sounds is going to help us. Why don't you go over there and introduce yourself." The Alicorn said.

The grey pony nodded and hesitantly walked over to the darkest corner of the room where the sounds where radiating from. Heavy, strained breathing could be heard, which slowed his walking speed even more. As Steel's eyes adjusted he could make out the small, hunched figure in the corner. It was a small, gargoyle like creature with leathery, black skin and red, piercing eyes. It had a dark red tuft of hair sticking out of its scalp. It had only one ear and a hole where the missing one should be.

Steel recoiled from the shock of this hideous creature.

"Don't worry, he's safe." Oriax said convincingly. As he said this Steel turned his head to look at him, at the same time he felt a pair of ice cold hands take hold of him. Steel opened his mouth to scream but a big hand clamped his mouth shut. He began to panic and struggle, he darted his eyes over to Oriax who had began to speak words he did not understand. At that time he felt something hit his back and stomach.

He looked down to see a long, bony arm protruding from his stomach, his hot warm blood oozing for the hole it had made. His eyes widened.

As he felt the creature's wide mouth clamp around his scalp, its teeth digging in, pricking his brain. Steel started to feel an odd sensation run through his body. He saw his coat as its colour began to darken. He saw his fresh blood begin to change, turning into a thick black goo. The creatures veins and nerves stared to merge and connect with the grey ponies body causing the demon to become one with him. Steel's last sight was Oriax walking over to him as he passed out from the excruciating pain.

As Steel came to he saw the large black stallion stood over him.

"Ah, excellent, you're awake." Oriax said.

"Whoa, what happened?" Steel said drowsily.

"As I said, in this room contained something we can use to catch the ponies responsible."

Suddenly Steel remembered."the creature, it killed me. What happened?" Steel demanded.

"Don't take that tone with me!"Oriax bellowed."That creature was a lesser demon, and the incantation let you absorb it's essence into your soul and body, improving you in every way."

"What?" Steel began to panic."What do you mean, I've got that thing inside me!"

"Sort of, you have it's abilities, its memories, its strength and it changed your appearance a little."

Steel stood up."I didn't want this!" He stamped his hooves on the ground and the stone slabs smashed. Steel recoiled, surprised.

"Stop!" Oriax commanded."None of that, you need to learn your strength, now I must do something to make sure you don't turn on me, with that power, I don't know what could happen, you may not approve of my methods" Oriax smirked, And with that the large, demonic pony brought down his hoof on the surprised unicorn,snapping his horn. Oriax then quickly picked up the snapped horn with his magic and rammed into Steel's chest, quickly muttering an enchantment. A white aura began to glow around the horn. Steel felt incredible pain, as if his limbs were getting pulled off, one by one.

"Why did you do this? I didn't want to be a monster, I just wanted help! You'll pay for this!" Steel shouted and went to attack the demon lord.

"Ah,Ah,Ah." Oriax said mockingly, and hit the horn on the floor. Steel stopped dead in his tracks, feeling immense pain.

"I have absorbed your soul, contained in your horn, if you step out of place, I break this horn and you will die."He laughed.

"Now we need a new name for you, something more suited for a lesser demon. I know, I think I'll call you Soul-Hook." Oriax said childishly, the way a little filly would when she named a new puppy. "Oh yes, now your soul is gone, so is your talent, you better get used to being called a blank flank." As he said this Soul glanced down to see his precious hammer and forge cutie mark fade from his body, his new, blacked heart sank. "Now I'll be waiting in the market, you better be there, or something bad may happen to your horn." Oriax said as he left the warehouse. Soul-Hook watched him leave. He wondered why this was happening to him, what had he done to deserve this. He wasn't even a pony anymore, but a demonic spawn of the underworld.

Soul-Hook opened his eyes, it was morning. the sunlight reflected off Trixie's tent and flung the colours everywhere. Soul looked at them for a second remembering the time he'd find that beautiful, and stood up. He checked he had not woke the sleeping pony and walked out of the tent to find his demonic handler.

Oriax walked through the town square towards the hill he'd previously summoned Soul-Hook from. As he walked he saw a flash of pink in the corner of his eye, he turned his head to see what it was. Nothing was there. when he turned back round he came face to face with a cheerful pink pony with sparkly, blue eyes and a wide smile.

"Hi!" the cheerful pony squeaked in a high pitched voice.

Oriax thought 'Oh fuck' to himself." Hey."

"Hey I'm Pinkie Pie, I know everypony in this town but I don't know you and its my job to know everypony so I guess your new!" She said quickly.

"Yeah I am." The Alicorn said in a frustrated tone.

"Well, what's your name? I need to know." The pink pony said excitedly.

"Oriax" He said simply.

"Whoa, cool name, hey what's with your eyes, there funny."

"Nothing." Oriax said, running out of patience.

"Ok, well how about you come over to Sugar Cube Corner later, I'll have a cool party for you." Pinkie said happily

"Fine, fine, now if you don't mind I'm busy." The black pony said quickly, pushing past the annoying creature in front of him.

Oriax reached the pinnacle of the hill, he muttered some words and the circle of flames once again sprouted from the ground. The big pony stepped into the circle and the ground fell out from below him. Oriax fell through the earth and landed on his hooves at the bottom. He was surrounded by lava, ponies of all shapes were impaled on spikes erected from the hot magma, igniting them. Hooves were reaching out from the cracks in the walls and floor where countless ponies were trapped, suffering. The sadistic Alicorn laughed at this and strided over to the large metal gates. The heavy gates groaned open. Oriax went through into hell. He entered the large, gothic citadel that stood in the middle.

The Alicorn walked to the centre on the large room and dropped to his knees, bowing his head. Chained in front of him was the devil himself. He was a giant Alicorn made from pure shadows and his eyes burned red.

"Oriax!" Boomed the giant pony, with a voice so loud and piercing it would burst any regular ponies ear drums. "How are you? What's the situation on the surface?" The massive shadow pony asked.

"I am well, my lord. not much has changed at the moment. Soul-Hook is reborn and I have been invited to a party in town."

"Excellent,excellent."the large shadow laughed. "you must go to this party, socialise, get them to trust you.

"Fucks sake, I hate parties, must I master?" Oriax whined.

"Well, If they trust you It will be all the sweeter to break them, to devour their souls." The satanic pony chuckled.

"Excellent thinking my lord."

"Now begone with you, my minion." The chained beast commanded.

"Yes my lord." And with that Oriax teleported back to the surface in a burst of hot flames.

Oriax approached Sugar Cube Corner with much dread. He hated Parties. Although this was a brilliant opportunity to scout for victums. The black stallion reached the door and it aws swung open by the pink pony from before.

"Hiya friend" Pinkie said happily.

"Uh, hi I guess" Oriax said unhappily.

"Come on in, the surprise party is ready." Pinkie Pie said cheerfully.

"You know its not much of a surprise if you tell me" The black pony said dryly.

"Okie dokie lokie" The bouncy pony said quickly.

Inside the music was loud and booming, food adorned the tables and banners decorated the walls. 'Welcome Oriax' they read. Oriax already hated looked around to see who else was most noticeable being a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane. a white unicorn with a purple mane and yellow pegasus that seemed to be avoiding everypony. Also there was a purple unicorn talking with a pony wearing a cowgirl hat. All of them turned as Oriax entered and moved over to introduce themselves but before they had the chance, Pinkie pulled Oriax onto the stage to introduce himself. As the demonic alicorn was on stage Soul-Hook slipped in through the door.

"Hmm, been here a day and already has a party in his honour." Soul said to himself.

As the party progressed the demon pony had got to know all the interesting characters. Rainbowdash, she thinks she's the best flier and didn't hesitate to tell him. Rarity, a majestic unicorn who was a dress maker, he thought she was stuck up. Fluttershy, she has a way with animals and is very, very shy, infact it was amazing that she actually spoke to him. Twilight Sparkle, a talented unicorn and is the queens apprentice, she has a baby dragon named Spike. And Applejack, a cowgirl pony that ran a farm with her family. Oriax also noticed Soul-Hooks appearance but didn't attempt to speak to him.

Soul-Hook had been watching the same pony all the night, a pinky purple earth pony that apparently was named Cherilee. As she left the party to mark some school work he saw his chance. He had to have her,he had to sate his inner demon. Oriax watched Soul-Hook leave but did not care as he was led up the staircase by the ridiculously drunk Pinkie Pie. She pushed open a bedroom door and grabbed the Alicorn by his shoulders. She pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Here we go." Oriax thought to himself.

**Sorry this chapter took so long guys, I got caught up in Minecraft 360 edition, Prototype 2 and Mortal Kombat.  
Also my laptop stopped working too so thats the main reason this is late.  
I hope to update sooner.  
Leave reviews, always helpful, tell me what the things you want to know the most are.  
How can I improve ? Constructive criticism is always helpful.  
Sorry about there being no clop in this scence.  
Hope you got the insight into Souls past you wanted, more to come though.  
See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

Oriax laid on Pinkie's bed while she was getting ready in the bathroom. He looked around and observed the bedroom. The wallpaper was pink and had the pink mares cutie mark spread around it. The air smelled sweet, with a small hint of alcohol. The bed was also pink and had Pinkie's cutie mark placed randomly on it. Pinkie opened the door and slowly approached the bed. She was wearing pink socks with black rings. She looked at the Alicorn seductively. Oriax felt his stallionhood twitch. Pinkie climbed on top of him and planted a kiss on his lips, she pushed her tongue into Oriax's mouth. Exploring his mouth and playfully licking his tongue. Her kiss tasted of alcohol and made Oriax want to draw back. But he held the thought back and returned the kiss. The party pony could feel herself getting moist and wanting. The Alicorn could feel himself getting harder to the point where his stallionhood was rubbing against her flank.

"Ooo, that's a big one!" Pinkie exclaimed after feeling Oriax's cock rubbing against her. She moved her hooves down and guided the throbbing length into her marehood. She sighed in pleasure as she slowly let it work its way up into her until it couldn't go no further. Oriax took charge of the situation and began to buck his hips hard but slowly earning moans and groans from the party pony. "C'mon already! Just shove it in there and buck me fast!" Oriax sighed and did as he was told, 'Why do I keep doing everything I'm told from these mortals?' The black pony thought to himself.

Oriax stopped going slow and bucked his hips as hard and as fast as he could.

"Woohoo!" Pinkie screamed while the demon lord pounded into her marehood. The pink pony started to laugh. "I feel funny!" She could feel herself getting close to her climax already, she has never had a stallionhood that big before. Her pussy tightened around Oriax's length as he thrusted into her, making the bed shake and make slapping sounds. "O-Ohhh... I'm nearly there!" Pinkie managed to get out inbetween her moans and heavy breathing. With one final, hard, deep thrust Oriax pushed his member in as far as it would go, causing her to release her juices that had been building up. Downstairs the remaining ponies who were just about to leave heard a cry of pure pleasure, wondering what was going while the other ponies blushed and tried to leave as quickly as possible to avoid any awkwardness.

Oriax decided he couldn't be bothered trying to reach his own orgasm naturally so he just cast two spells, one to make him reach his climax instantly, he released his cum into Pinkie's pussy, over-flowing it with both their juices, it leaked out onto the bed and his hips. The other spell to make Pinkie fall asleep straight away. She started snoring lightly and Oriax laid her down gently.

Soul-Hook followed silently in the darkness. Cheerilee looked over her shoulders to find nothing, Soul-Hook in a different shadow each time. The demonic pony loved the hunt. He loved the panic that slowly grew in the fearful mortals. He followed to a red schoolhouse, the air was cold and Cheerilee could tell something was wrong. She hurried into the confines of her safe haven and locked the door, locking out the monsters lurking in the dark. She flicked on the light switch and there stood a black,intimidating figure.

"Welcome class, please sit down. the class is about to begin." The evil pony said, menacingly.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Cherilee said shakily. She glanced at the chalkboard and saw the words Mr. Soul scrawled on it with what seemed to be nails.

"Can't you read, I'm Mr. Soul, I'm taking your class as your teacher." Cheerilee panicked. She spun around and tried to run, Soul grabbed her back hoof, pulling her to his grasp.

"Now, now, now. That's a detention for you" Soul-Hook laughed. Cheerilee, with her free back hoof kicked hard into his eye. He let go, recoiling. Cheerilee scrambled into the janitors closet as he was preoccupied. Her heart beating fast in her chest feeling as it was about to pop out. Her breathing heavy, as she just ran a marathon. She began to cry silently, fearing her own death. She didn't want to die. As she heard him approaching she squeezed herself into a far corner, wishing it would swallow her and hide her.

"I can't see from here, but I can smell your fear!" Soul-Hook laughed. The door swung open, revealing the terrorfied pony hiding within. Soul-Hook loomed over her, scanning her with his eyes, as a disappointed farther would do to his naughty foal. He grabbed her by her pale,pink mane and pulled her out of her corner. He dragged her to a chair and tossed her into it, she was to scared to run. The black pony walked over to her desk and picked up a stationary set, carrying it over to the desk.

"This has to be done, I'm afraid. But your sacrifice will protect many other souls." Soul-Hook said, as if he had repeated the lines hundreds of time.

"P-please. I d-dont unders-stand" Cheerilee whimpered in between her sobs.

"No reason really, you have a nice soul is all. Now silence, and rest." With that he picked up a sharped pencil and plunged it into her left eye socket. Over her screams he heard the eye squelch, as he twisted it, more of her iris mixed with the now red sclera. He pulled back and ripped out the still attached eyeball. It hung from her socket by the optic nerves. Soul-Hook took a pair of scissors, snipping the eye cleanly off. Blood now poured from the orifice where her eye has comfortably sat. He watched it trickle a few moments before continuing. He proceeded to take a ruler, snapping it at the edge. He took his time, but was aware not to let her bleed out. He turned to face her and rammed the snapped ruler edge deep into her abdomen. She gasped. Soul-Hook twisted and took great pleasure in listening to her painful intakes of breath. He ripped out the ruler from the hole it had created. He took the scissors and snipped downwards to her groin area and then across, making a cross shape. Cheerilee had now passed out, he slapped her hard to wake her. Cheerilee opened her remaining eye, briefly forgetting where she was, then it came rushing back. She had lost feeling now to most of her body. She looked down to see the hole in her stomach. Soul-Hook took hold of two points of her flesh where the cross interconnected. he pulled them back, revealing parts of her intestines and stomach. He repeated with the other two flaps of flesh. Cheerilee closed her eye, wishing to just die. Her torturer studied her insides for a few moments before plunging both hooves in. His hooves soon reappeared, holding a long, fleshy tube, her intestines. He yanked them, severing them from the stomach and rectum. He began to unravel them and lay them out on the floor. He wrapped one end around his left hoof and the other end around he right hoof.

"Time to end this."The monstrous creature said simply. He walked around the the back of Cheerilee and threw her intestines over her head, around her neck, and pulled back choking her. Cheerilee felt the last of her life ebb from her, she had lost feeling in most of her body already, but now she was loosing it in all places. It took around a minute for her to stop breathing, for the strangled breaths to cease. Soul-Hook muttered some ancient words, the very few Oriax had taught him, and placed a hoof on Cheerilee's now still heart. A green aura glowed around his hoof and slowly travelled up his arm to his chest. It stopped abruptly after a few minutes. He then began to drag her out of her seat, still pulling her by her intestines.

Soul-Hook pulled her across the outskirts of the town, he saw a farm and thought that would be suitable. He wandered across a field after dropping Cheerilee's cold, lifeless corpse and found a shovel. Soul began to dig. after cheating a hole a few feet deep he went and picked up Cheerilee and, with little effort, threw her into her new earthy, worm infested resting place. He heaved all the dirt back into the hole and returned the muddy shovel back to it's original spot. He retraced his steps back to the school and disposed of his tools of slaughter, he then walked into the janitors closet and collected a mop and begun to mop the spilt blood and eye, as if it was just a regular thing for him. As he left the school house he turned the lights off and and locked the door and left a note saying Cherilee had to go out of town, he could write in her hoof-writing perfectly now he had her memories, feelings and soul. It was as if nothing had even happened. He began to head through the town, deciding to return to the party. While on the way he saw the familiar magician exit a building to his left. She spotted him.

"Hey,hey Soul!" She called to him, as she rushed over. "Where did you disappear to? I'm the magician! I'm the one who does the vanishing act!" She said cheerfully, playfully punching his arm.

"Just had some business" He said, not wanting to go into details.

"Oh, ok well are you busy now? I wanna spend some time with you" Trixie asked hopefully.

"Well..." Soul glanced over to sugar cube corner, spotting Oriax's silhouette in the top window."Sure I have nothing to do, I'd love to." As they walked back to Trixie's tent, Soul-Hook's mind dwelled on Cheerilee and her grizzly end.

"Snap!" Trixie said triumphantly. It had been the fifth time she had won in a row. "Give up yet, you're not going to win." She laughed.

"Yes, yes I do." Soul-Hook said in defeat.

"Ya know, I feel as if I have known you for ever." Trixie said smiling. She scooted closer to him. She continued "I really enjoy your company" She moved closer,"And I feel safe with you around me.".She was sitting next to him now. "I want to get to know you better, you make me so happy." Trixie said seductively. She leaned closer to his face.

"Well, I don-" He was interrupted, as she began to kiss him on the lips. Her lips were warm and soft. Soul-Hook felt comfort he had not felt since before he met Oriax,when his life was normal, he felt right again. He knew it couldn't be more wrong though. He broke away.

"What's wrong?" Trixie said sadly.

"Nothing I can't do this, its wrong on many levels."

"So what, we're both happy." Trixie put one hoof around the back of Souls head and pulled him closer, embracing him with her lips. Soul-Hook didn't object. as they kissed they slowly laid down on the bed, Soul had begun to get hard. He moved his hoof down the the magicians plot and found that it was already wet. As he was about to thrust in his stallionhood a large crackle exploded into his eardrums. He let go of Trixie and sat upright. He knew that sound anywhere.

"Huh, what's happening, come to bed." Trixie said, exited from their brief encounter. Soul-Hook stuck his head out the tent and saw a bright light emitting form the windows of Sugarcube corner.

"Oh for fuck's sake." Soul-Hook mumbled to himself. "Wait here, I'll be back soon. Somethings just come to my attention."

"Fine." Trixie said, disappointed.

Soul-Hook rushed towards Sugar cube corner, he hated that sound, the sound that's made when a demon lord brings it's presence to Equestria.

Oriax turned around to see another male Alicorn. His coat was black with randomly placed white patches, his horn was all white, but his wings were all black. His mane was long and spiky going upwards (Like a super saiyan on Dragon Ball Z ^.^) his mane doing the same only downwards and just inches away from the floor. His eyes did not have pupils, like Oriax's. Only the black and white Alicorns eyes were black and white spirals constantly turning. His cutie mark was also a spiral that turned and twisted making anypony who looked at it get a headache. He was around the same size as Oriax. Oriax sighed and facehoofed wishing this was just a dream.

"Hello...Brother." The black pony said to the insane looking Alicorn.

"Good day old chap!" The insane Alicorn spoke in a 20th century British accent.

"I trust you're well Bonkers?" Oriax questioned.

"Yes, yes I am fine. Rather bored of staying away from everypony. So I thought I'd pop round for a quick chinwag and a jolly good cup of towels." Bonkers spoke like this was the most normal thing in Equestria.

"Right..." Oriax said as he watched his brother conjure a mug and liquid towels poured into it from the air. 'That pony makes no fucking sense at all, how come I have to be stuck with a pony that represents insanity?'

Soul-Hook suddenly burst through the door to see Oriax, a sleeping Pinkie Pie and another Alicorn that looked like he just drank 1000 coffee's and took 100 adrenaline shots to the heart.

"Umm... Who are you ?" Soul questioned the black and white pony.

A top hat appeared on Bonkers' head and a monacle formed over his right eye. A walking cane also appeared in his hooves. The black and white Alicorn bowed and said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Bonkers, how about yourself?" He questioned

"Soul-Hook..." Soul looked over him, he had a bad feeling about this.

"It's an honor to meet you Soul-Fuck!" Bonkers laughed.

"The names Soul-Hook!"

"That's what I said ? Soul-Fuck."

Oriax interrupted the argument before things got out of hoof.

"Shut up! You're both childish!" The black Alicorn shouted. Bonkers just looked to the floor in shame and kicked at the dust on the floor. Soul let out a sigh, keeping his temper in place. The insane pony spoke up.

"I've been bored over the past 1000 years, can I... Try an old spell of mine on you two...? It will be fun I promise." Bonkers questioned.

Oriax just nodded, feeling bad for him, it wasn't his fault he was mentally broken. Soul-Hook shook his head in disagreement at first but his master shot him a look that quickly changed his mind. "Jolly good!"

Bonkers' horn glowed with a grey aura that surrounded Oriax and Soul. The other two ponies could feel themselves becoming more slender and their flanks became more rounded. They realised what has happened and to confirm it they both looked downwards, inbetween their hind legs to see their pride had been replaced with marehoods. Their eyes widened.

"Dayum... I feel like a woman..." Bonkers quietly sung to himself.

"What the hell!" Soul shouted.

"I quite like this to be honest..." Oriax chuckled.

"Change us back right now!" The lesser demon demanded. Bonkers just shook his head and cast another spell. His horn glowed with the grey aura, surrounding Soul and Oriax's heads. Eventually disappearing into their heads. Bonkers had complete control of their actions.

"Hmm... I'll call you two... Soulette and Oriena." The insane pony pony said and burst out laughing like a Hyena.

Suddenly Oriena and Soulette started walking towards each other against their will, gazing at one another seductively. Oriena pounced on Soulette kissing her deeply, she forced her tongue against Soulettes. Her wings slowly rising. Soulette noticed this and placed her hooves at the base of the wings and began to rub in small but fast motions. Oriena moaned into their kiss and moved a hoof down to Soulette's marehood, found the sensitive bump she was looking for and began to rub violently causing Soulette to break the kiss and look away to cry out in pleasure. Bonkers pulled up a chair made out of deodorant with pillows on it that were shaped like lamps and made out of liquid metal with lines of blue plasma running through it, giving off a red neon glow and watched, smirking, pleased with his work so far. He decided to make them both spread their hind legs and make them scissor. They both started to moan loudly and began to sweat. 'Something is missing...' The insane pony thought to himself, he got it. He made them stop for a second while he put a 17inch rainbow coloured double sided dildo that leaked green silk. Oriena and Soulette forced themselves onto it before you could say Celestia. Bonkers cast a speed spell that made the dildo move sideways into both mares so fast it looked like it wasn't moving at all.  
"O-Oh buck yes!" The two mares cried out in unison with their new girly voices. Soulette's pussy tightened around the fake stallionhood, she squealed as her love juice covered the slid off the end panting loudly. Oriena could feel herself getting close too. Bonkers moved Oriena over to the panting mare and suspended her above the mare. The dildo quickly pulled out of the floating mare to let a mass amout of cum cover Soulette. Oriena screamed making Sugar Cube Corner shake.  
The insane pony could not stop laughing, his sides hurt so much from laughing. He turned the two mares back to normal. Oriax and Soul glared at him angrily, the black and white pony just laughed and laughed... and laughed, suddenly Bonkers' head popped off from laughing so much. But quickly re-attatched itself, somehow. The two stallions turned to eachother and said in unison.  
"Never... Ever. Speak of this. Ever."  
The trio left Sugar Cube Corner and left Pinkie to sleep, completely unaware of what just happened in her bedroom.

"I'm off now then." Sky-Watcher said to his partner.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Bye." Alozec said quickly. Sky-watcher looked at his partner. She had a beige coat, with a mane of pale green and streaks of yellow. "I'm gonna go investigate those two suspicious ponies I saw in the bar. They may be involved with the recent thefts." Sky-Watcher nodded and walked out of the office. Alozec searched the records, checking each mugshot with the mental images she had in her head. No matches. She knew she recognized the tall, quite handsome one. Maybe in a old book of magic she read. She stood up, walked out the office and locked the door. "Time to visit Twilight." She began to walk down the the dark, empty streets, swigging on her bottle of vodka she brought as she went. She approached Twilight's house and thumped on the door. She heard movement behind the door.

"Huh, oh hello officer" Twilight said sleepily, slightly becoming more aware as she was in the presence of authority.

"Yeah hey, I need to use your library now!" Alozec said grumpily.

"OH sure, come in." Twilight said politely.

"Good."Alozec said. "I need books on magic, 'The record's of Powerful Alicorns' to be precise" The officer commanded.

"Sure, top shelf of the fourth bookcase, second book along." Twilight said proudly.

"Yeah,yeah, talk quieter, I have a killer hangover." Alozec said, rubbing her head. She wheeled a stepladder around to the correct case. "Here we are," She pulled out the book and slid down the ladder. She dropped the book onto the table, making the groggy Twilight jump.

"Can you be a little bit more quiet? Spike's asleep upstairs." Twilight requested respectfully.

"Well tough, he'll have to live with it. He's a big dragon now, he'll be fine missing one nights sleep." The beige pony said, not caring. She leafed through the pages. "Hmm, Celestia, Luna, no, no." She didn't see the mysterious stallion anywhere. Then she came to the demon lord section. "Hmm why not, no harm In checking." She said to herself, knowing he would not be in this made up section. She read. Carnage, the lord of violence and bloodshed. Bonkers, the lord of insanity. She read on. Then she saw it, the purple and black stallion from the club. Her eyes widened, she read. Oriax, the high demon lord, little is known about this lord, only that he is the master of the black arts, he was forged by the Devil himself. He was created and tasked to conjure all the other lord's in previous pages. He is the master of hell since the Devils inprisonment. He is not to be angered. If sighted, it Is surely the end of days. Alozec's eyes widened, her mouth dropped. She was having trouble absorbing the information. She needed to stop this Alicorn, at least find and question him. She couldn't tell anypony at the station, they'd think she's just turned back to drinking. She could only tell her partner, Sky-Watcher. She stood up and rushed out the door, leaving it wide open and the book on the table. She had to find her partner.

**Well this was... interesting to write.  
You know what to do, review and stuff. Favorite it maybe, or me... If you want to that is. I'm going to be doing a spin off with Bonkers too, it will be hilarious, I can guarantee that. Not sure when but I will.  
Also look out for upcoming oneshots, random pairings and maybe other secondary stories.**

See Ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : This chapter contains rape. Don't like it?... read it anyway!**

The trio left Sugar Cube Corner, Oriax turned and locked the door with his magic. As they walked through the dark streets of Ponyville Bonkers turned to Oriax.

"So chaps, where do we live?" Bonkers asked.

"Well, Soul-Hook's been living with some bitch in a tent, and I ha-" Oriax tried to say but was interrupted.

"Hey fucker, she's not a bitch" Soul-Hook cut in.

"Whatever, as I was saying, and I've just been awake for the two days I've been on the surface." Oriax said simply.

"Well then, It appears we need a house" Bonkers said excitedly before dashing off in a random direction towards the Ponyville post office.

"You think we should follow him?" Soul asked.  
"Nope. If he's going that way, then I'm going this way." Oriax said and walked off in the opposite direction.

"I guess I'll go back to the 'bitches' tent then" Soul-Hook shouted sarcastically.

Alozec hurried through the streets taking quick turns and looking around frantically for her partner. She could not find him anywhere, but what she did see across the street was a tall silhouette walking calmly, minding its own business, observing the town as it went along. Alozec recognised it, it was an Alicorn. She rushed over to the other side of the street and the cutie mark of the tall pony confirmed her suspicions that it was indeed Oriax, the one she wanted to question.  
"Hey! Stop there!" Alozec barked at Oriax. The Alicorn stopped in an instant and looked at the floor, sighing. It was the rather attractive alcoholic Unicorn from the club. He didn't have time for this. Frustrated, he turned and looked up at her.  
"What ? What do you want?" Oriax shouted at the smaller pony. She recoiled her head backwards, No pony ever speaks to an officer like that.  
"I wanted to ask you a few questions, If that's alright with you ?" She calmed down, she remembered in the book it said Oriax was not one to be angered. Oriax just rolled his eyes and nodded. "So, where do you come from?" She asked.  
"Canterlot." He lied.  
"How long have you been in Ponyville?"  
"Not long, two days."  
"Why are you here?"  
Oriax paused for a second and thought about this.  
"Business..." He said in a plain voice, showing no signs of anything suspicious.  
"And... Where did you get your cutie mark ?" She looked at the pulsing pentagram. "Black magic is forbidden in Equestria."

Oriax's black, demonic heart began to beat faster. He couldn't talk his way out of this one.

She waited a few seconds before speaking up "I didn't think you could answer that one" Alozec smiled smugly. "Come with me, we'll continue this conversation at the station." She walked behind him and tried to push him forwards. He didn't move a muscle, there was no way the smaller pony could hope to move the Alicorn. Oriax chuckled and turned to face her. His horn lit up with a violet aura and surrounded Alozec's horn, making a few white sparks jump out of the tip. The spell he had cast disabled her from using any kind of magic."Hey! What are you doing?" Alozec shouted, more in worry than in anger. Before she had a chance to do anything else, Oriax's horn began to glow again, casting another spell. A purple stream flowed out of his horn and begun to form a bubble around the two ponies, sealing them in. When the bubble had finished building itself it faded away. Alozec tried to pass through the transparent layer but it would not budge. Nothing could penetrate it, both ponies could not be seen or heard.

Soul-Hook slowly walked down the streets, bumping into the occasional pony who warmly greeted him. Soul just grunted and kept his course. Even though he had only been in Ponyville two days he seemed to know his way around its twisting streets rather well, and before long reached the outskirts of town. As he walked towards the tent he saw something move behind him. He turned to have a flash light beam strike his eyes, momentarily blinding him. As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw three young fillies stood in front of him.

"Stop, we're here to protect you!" The first one spoke in an Appleoosan style accent.

"We're here to protect you from the monsters that lurk in the dark!" The orange pegasus chimed in.

"Yeah, because we're- THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS NIGHT WATCH!" All three of the fillies shouted.

"Never heard of you, and I can protect my self" Soul-Hook said, deflating their enthusiasm.

"Oh, c'mon mister, Ah'm sure y'all need some help." The little redhead filly said.

"Hey, Applebloom, Scootaloo, look at his flank." the white filly whispered so Soul did not hear. All three of them craned their heads to his rear to see that he didn't have a cutie mark. All three's eyes widened. They all huddled around in a circle, whispering. When they broke their circle they all stood in a line, beaming him big smiles.

"So, we noticed you're a blank flank..." Scootaloo started.

"So we were wonderin'..." Applebloom continued.

"If you wanted to be an honorary member of...THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" all three shouted.

"No." Soul said quickly, in a slightly annoyed tone. He started walking and pushed past them as he headed towards Trixie's tent. But the crusaders didn't take no for an answer.

"C'mon, it'll be fun, you'll get to discover ya special talent."Applebloom said, as the ran to catch up with him.

"I already know my talent." Soul said.

"Please, please please. We've never had anyone else without a cutie mark in town before" Sweetie Belle whined.

"Look, If I say yes, will you just leave me alone" The black pony said frustrated.

"Yep" Scootaloo said, excited.

"Fine, then I'll join your gang thing, now leave me alone" the irritated demon said.

"Okay, then, we'll see y'all later." Applebloom said, before the trio galloped off giggling.

"Gosh, he's cute." Sweetie said, giggling.

"No way, I saw him first" the purple maned pegasus laughed.

"Hands off girls, he's mine" Applebloom said, as they all giggled loudly.

Soul-Hook scowled after them. 'Kids'. He turned and once again headed towards Trixie's tent. 'She better not be sleeping' he thought to himself.

Alozec tried to push her way out of the bubble, shouting for somepony to hear her. On the opposite side of the magic barrier Oriax was stood thinking to himself, the fact the smaller pony tried to push him and tell him what to do had triggered something. He had enough of mortals telling him what to do, why had he been listening to them? He didn't know but he decided to do something he had not done in a few hundred years. Alozec looked behind her to see Oriax walking slowly towards her with a wicked smile on his face, showing his razor sharp teeth. Fear struck the Unicorn, she turned and ran but Oriax cast a spell that made another one of him appear in front of her, there were now two Alicorns standing over her. She darted to her right, another clone of Oriax burst out of the ground and she bumped into him. She darted to her left, she couldn't believe it, another clone was already there. The Alicorns started to chuckle at the trembling piece of fuck meat in front of them. The fourth clone disappeared, only three Oriax's now stood around her. The original demon lord pulled her up and looked her in the eyes and said.  
"I've been wanting to do this."  
He then proceeded to push her down and use his magic to raise her flank. Oriax mounted his victim and didn't hesitate to force his hard stallionhood deep into the Unicorns asshole. Alozec screamed and shouted for somepony to help but nopony could see them, they just wandered by like nothing was happening. To silence her the first clone of Oriax used his magic to get her to raise her head and open her mouth. She tried to pull her head away but the magic held her in place like a vice. She watched as the long cock entered her mouth and violently started thrusting deep in her throat. The clone laughed as the weaker pony coughed and tried to breath. The second clone teleported underneath Alozec and quickly rammed his dick inside her marehood. The three Oriax's thrust into their victim fast and hard. The original Alicorn's stallionhood had stretched the Unicorn's tight anus, His pre-cum and her blood of a stretched asshole leaked out onto the clone's cock below them, Alozec had tears rolling down her cheeks and into her mouth, wetting the first clone's stallionhood even more as he mouth fucked her. The first clone pulled out of her mouth to hear his fuck toy whimper.  
"P-Please stop!" Alozec cried. Her gag reflexes had been triggered, her stomach tightened and she wretched, opening her mouth again, only this time to vomit. Before she had time to recover and catch her breath, the cock was in her throat again. Her crying and muffled screams only intensified the pleasure on the second clone's member. The second clone was so deep into the beige pony's cunt it was way past her cervix and could be seen stretching her stomach. The three demon lords thrust their stallionhoods deep into Alozec, releasing streams of cum in unison. They pulled out of her, Oriax summoned his clones next to him so they could merge back into one pony again. Oriax looked at his work. His work being a crying Unicorn with blood and cum coming out of her asshole, marehood and mouth which also had vomit in the mix of body fluids. He spoke while casting another spell.  
"This spell will keep you quiet, if you tell anypony about this, or what you've accused me of, your internal organs will grow teeth and eat each other." Oriax smiled as he finished the spell. Alozec tried to speak but only gargles came out because her throat was filled with cum. Oriax walked out of the bubble.

Soul-Hook pulled back the tent flaps and entered. Nestled in the corner under some quilts was Trixie. Soul-Hook gazed at her. he admired her beautiful hair and coat. He tiptoed over to her and stood. He listened to her slow, rhythmic beathing and her light snores. Her eyelashes batted open, staring up into Soul-Hook's red eyes.

"Hey handsome" she said in between a yawn."you all finished with your business?"

"Yeah I am, Its Oraix. His brothers here" He sighed.

"Oh, don't you like him. It doesn't matter, come here" Trixie sat up and wrapped her fore legs around his waist. Soul returned the favour. He brushed his hooves through her beautiful white mane. She pulled away and gave a seductive smile.

"So, do you still find this wrong, or do you want me?" Trixie whispered in his ear.

"Honestly, I didn't care anyway" Soul smiled and leaned forward, kissing her. As their lips locked Trixie's tongue darted into Soul-Hook's mouth, their tongues meeting. They both danced around together, exploring every area of their mouths. Their kiss was long and passionate. Soul enjoyed the warmth that came from Trixie, he wanted to feel like this all the time, damn Oriax. But he wasn't going to think of him now, now it was his time. Trixie broke off, leaving Soul hungry for more.

"Well, let's be a bit more creative" she said, looking unsure. Soul picked up on it.

"You okay? You look nervous."

"Well, It just that,um, well Its my first time." she said quietly, blushing.

"Don't worry, It'll be fine, anyway you got me to guide you" Soul said reassuringly.

"Well, ok then, what first?" she questioned.

Now it was Soul-Hooks turn to blush, he coughed, embarrassed. "Erm, well, where do you want to start?"

"How about this." She smiled, and quickly ducked down to the floor. For a second she disappeared from view. Soul soon found her as he felt a tug on his stallionhood. He didn't even realise he'd been that excited. He jumped up.

"Ooh, like that do you" Trixie said from below, trying to sound as seductive as possible. She began to take hold of his member once more and decided it was best to use the mouth first. she lent forward and gave an experimental lick. It wasn't as nice as she'd expected it to taste but it wasn't a bad taste either. As she was new she began by running her tongue back and fourth along the now throbbing stallionhood. She danced her tongue around the tip and along the sides. She then took it all into her mouth and began to slowly suck. As she bobbed back and forth on his private areas Soul just sat there in bliss, too long had it been since he had female company. He wanted more.

"Wait, wait ,wait" He said as she disappointedly pulled up. "I want to do more than this. You need to enjoy it too."

"Oh, ok then" Trixie said, a little put down. She thought she wasn't doing too bad. Soul took hold of his member and guided it into her glistening plot. As it brushed the sides, Trixie felt a short wave of pleasure wash over her. She let out a quiet groan that Soul-Hook picked up. This made him smile. As he reached further in, her groans intensified. When he was in he thought she wouldn't even hold out. She leaned forward and began to kiss him again. Soul began to slowly move his hips in and out, thrusting deep in. The magician ponies eyes widened from this sudden assault, Even more so when she felt two strong hooves clasp around her flank. she pulled out of the kiss.

"Oh yeah, that's perfect." she groaned in ecstasy. As Soul began to get into rhythm a strong gust began to sweep through the tent, Then in front of them a bright white and black light began to shine. Soul-Hook turned his head, slowing his bucking. A large insane Alicorn popped up in front of them.

"Ah, Soul-Fuck, glad I've found you. I require your assistance involving some zebra tails and porcupines, and I... oh" Bonkers stopped as he noticed what was happening in front of him. He pulled a cheeky grin, showing his teeth, "Don't mind me, I'll wait." he said as he sat down in the corner, moving his hoof to his crotch.

"No you fucking wont!" Soul said angrily, realising his hoofs destination. He pulled out of Trixie's wanting, glistening slit. "C'mon let's sort this fucking problem you've got" with that he grabbed Bonkers arm and pulled him from the tent. Trixie watched on as her lover was once again pulled from her. She frowned and since she was close to her climax, decided to finish it herself.

"So, what's so bad you need me?" Soul questioned, as they stood outside.

"Well, some good old labour is what." Bonkers smiled as he teleported them to a near completed house next to the post office.

"Well fuck me you have been busy" Soul-Hook said, his mouth wide.

"Erm, I do believe that would be Trixie's job, but if you insist" Bonkers said as he wandered around to Soul's rear.

"I didn't mean It literally" The black pony said frustrated, still not tearing his eyes away from the impressive structure that stood before him.

As Oriax walked away from the defiled pony in the alley a strong wind began to blow. In front of him the black and white Alicorn appeared in front of him.

"Ah, brother there you are" Bonkers said, smiling. He completely ignored Alozec in the background. "Me and Soul-Fuck have a little surprise for you."

"I'm sick of surprises today" Oriax said dryly. "And you know his name's Soul-Hook not Fuck"

"Yes that's what keep saying,Soul-Fuck. Now If your finished up here we shall go."

"Sure, why not" Oriax said, not caring what Bonkers called Soul-Hook. Bonkers took hold of him and teleported out of the alley, leaving the suffering police pony to recover. Moments later they both reappeared in front of a large structure. It had the appearance of any normal house. A yellow straw roof with warm, red brick walls. It had nice polished windows with cute green shutters adorning them. The door was also green wood.

"Hmm, I see you kept yourself busy" Oriax said to his maniac sibling.

"Hmm, yes, yes ,yes. I have" As Bonkers spoke the green door creaked open and a exhausted Soul-Hook crawled out. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter any words a tentacle slid out from behind the door, wrapped around his mouth and dragged him back inside.

Oriax watched on, slightly shocked. "what was that"

"Ah yes that's my pet squid, Kerry." Bonkers said, completely unaffected on what appeared to be Soul-Hook getting molested by a giant squid. "Shall we enter."

"I guess" Oriax said apprehensively. They both stepped inside and the normal looking house began to look very different in the inside. The walls appeared to be made from porcupines and the flooring made from sandpaper. furniture was arranged around the room and a staircase of bananas led to the bedrooms. In the centre of the room there was a giant pit of water, containing a giant squid. Soul Slowly climbed over the side, panting heavily, silently cursing the squid.

"Come, my friends" Bonkers said loudly "I'll show you around." He led them into a kitchen which contained the usual things, but instead the appliances had legs and were walking around. Bonkers quietly chuckled to himself. He then led them upstairs into the bathroom. He gave a demonstration of the taps which let out liquid leather and then he led them to the bedrooms. "Now Soul-Fuck, this is your room" Bonkers smiled as Soul swung open the door and stepped inside. Suddenly he plummeted downwards into an abyss. As he disappeared out of sight and his scream faded it quickly could be heard again from above. Soul-Hook then fell from the ceiling back down into the abyss. He was caught inbetween two portals. And his rate of falling got quicker each time he fell. Bonkers found this hysterical.

"Fuck!...you!...wanker!" Soul said as he passed the door frame."Let!...me!...out!"

"Now that Soul-Fuck is comfortable, I'll show you your room" the mad alicorn said as he shut the lesser demon's bedroom door. He wandered over to the door on his right. He swung it open and Oriax peered inside. The lighting was very dim, only purple candles burned inside, hung from a mighty obsidian chandelier above. In the centre was a large double bed with purple silk covers. the carpet was a soft purple and the walls were black tiles. The elegantly crafted frosted windows that covered the back wall depicted Oriax and many of the battles he had fought. The windows were adorned with royal purple curtains.

"I have to admit, this is pretty nice" Oraix said, smiling.

"Hmm, yes, I thought It would be satisfactory. Now if you don't mind, I must go and conduct some experiments, and I do believe that you must report back to our lord and master" with that Bonkers walked into another room across the hall. On it's door a sign hung saying 'no entrance'.

"Guess so." Oriax mumbled. He opened a flaming portal on the floor and stepping into into it. He and the portal then disappeared, leaving a scorch mark on the ground.

**The rape scene was harder to write then I imagined, hope you guys understood it...  
Review and tell us what we can do to make this better, you know the drill.  
Also my co-writers one shot is up. It's called 'SoulHooks Happy Day'. Go check it out.  
Fan of Gears of War ? Go check out my co-writers story, 'Green As Grass: Omega3'  
Both of these stories are on my account and ready to read ^.^  
See ya next chapter.**


	5. Unknown

There will be no more light

No more faith or salvation

Supreme destruction

Our glorious generation of destruction

P͗̊͊͊ͧ͆ͭȯ̊̌͌̃̌̅͒n̓ͤ̊͂́̿́y͆ͩͨ̂k̽̑̋ĭ̂̇̆̽n̍ͭd̍͑ ̾͋͊ͩi͆sͣ̌̄̅̆̃ͭ̎ ̐͗͋̃̌͒l̊̍öͮ̓̍ͦ̚s̓̐̀ͤͧ͑́̃t̍̋ͪ̀ͩ̚

Forced to embrace all that is evil and corrupt

There will be no more light

No more faith or salvation

All that will be left is unreal chaos and supreme destruction

Raw and filthy demonic attacks

Neverending pain and suffering

Dreams fade into nightmares

Endless cries for help will blacken the night

Rain of blood will fall from the skies

The smell of death suffocates the wandering slaves of life

Hope is nothing but a distant and vicious memory

All that was once good and pure is dead

There will be no more light

Ponykind is lost

All that will be left is unreal chaos and supreme destruction

Supreme destruction

D̼̝͍̑̆͋ͧ̽ę̼̖̯͇͉͋ͯͦ̈́̽ṃ̔o̮ͯ͌̏́ǹ̟͇͕͇̊̎̏̎ǐ̡̬̠͛̿̒̾ͧ̚ĉ̖̰ͦͦͮ͋ͧ̓ ͍̈ͪ̍ͪ͆ả̹͉͙̙̤͇̞ͩͬ̄̾ͨt̥͙̮̳ͭ͡ͅt͇͖̺̫̗͊ͬ̆̑͊͛́a̙̙̟̼̻͑͊̐ͨ͌͜ͅc̬ͤ͢k̠̘̠ͮͩͮ̇̿͊͊s̶̲̰̱͉̐

Our glorious generation

Destruction

Ponykind is dead

Our glorious generation of destruction

Neverending pain and suffering

Destruction

Endless cries for help will blacken the night

Dͧͬͧ̓̂̋҉̧͕͖̙̬ȩ̴͉̼͙̙̱̪̻ͧ̕s̵̠̼̟̲̻̥͍̻̜̆ͮ̄͛ͧ̀ͨ̏t̢̎̏̂ͬ͏͏͚̝̜͎̺̻r̈͌͑͋҉҉̣̮̝͉͖u̷̢̯̲ͤͪͥ͗̅͗̀c̛͙̥̪̣͕͈͉̳̍͋̕͝ͅt͖̲͈̦͕̣̲͕̿̄͆̍̓͌͋͛̈́i̴̧̞̯̣̱̳̦͋̉́͋͆̏o̬͔̞̣ͥ͟͞n̡͉̩̤̟͑͂ͭ̏͐̔͊͜.̶̢̘̲͕͕̿̿


End file.
